halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Side Factions
Theatrical Trailer RxWZ8uuQH04 Halo: Side Factions is a squad-based first person shooter (FPS) video game which will be based on the science fiction events and settings of the Halo Universe. Developed by Bungie Studios, it is a direct story that hopefully will fully fill up the empty tales among other human forces. Longtime Halo fans will also be interested to hear that Side Factions will also delve into the lore of the franchise like few games before it. For instance, the roots of the battle-hardened Orbital Drop Shock Troopers will apparently be explored for the first time. It all revolves around the arrival of First Battle of Earth by the Covenant till the sudden activation of the mysterious Ark. With regard to technology, the game is being built atop a highly modified version of the Halo 3 Engine which is incorporated with the Havok Engine. But though the game is still quite a ways from completion, there are still plenty of details to be learned about ODST, from the multiplayer component to more details about the gameplay. Storyline The background plot is still similar, this time through the eyes of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, aka ODST. In the game, the player will be given the option to take the role of two ODST Corporals of the 22nd ODST Unit or the 17th ODST Unit. The timeline of the ODSTs deployment shall persistently follow through the events of Halo 2 till Halo 3. The squad featured in the game will be travelling to various locations in the Halo universe, some of which will be revisited such as the deserted city of New Mombasa and the town of Old Mombasa as well as visiting the mysterious Forerunner Installation buried beneath the war-torn country. The game will be the first in the Halo universe to feature a more militaristic style, which sets a darker tone than most other games that are a part of Halo. Bungie say that if the other media are seen from the point of view of the Spartan, then 22nd ODST Unit is from the point of view of the ODSTs. Prologue Halo: Side Factions returns to the deployment of the 22nd ODST Unit whom participated in Operation: LONGHAWK. Assisting the operation were the 17th ODST Unit and 21st ODST Unit. Throughout the entire operation, the player will be introduced the basic controls and manoeuvres and the various weapons that will appear throughout the entire campaign as well as vehicles such the Warthog and the Mongoose. Moreover, the player would learn about the members of the 22nd ODST unit and their field of expertise. In addition, the player would be able to learn the different perspectives of each ODST’s, learning about their characteristic and behaviour while accomplishing their objectives. 22nd Unit Theatre First Battle of Earth The Space Odyssey .]] DATE: October 20th, 2552 LOCATION: Eritrea Orbital Station The 22nd ODST Unit just made their way back on Eritrea Station after a one-month covert operation on Mars. There, the ODST Unit relieved themselves of their gears and body suits, and then marched to the cafeteria. At the cafeteria, they watched the UNSC Medal Ceremony broadcast which was held at Cairo Station while eating their breakfast. The presence of Master Chief brought out hope and roaring spirits out of the personnel in the cafeteria. The broadcast was soon interrupted by Gaia, the Orbital Station's AI, who repeatedly displayed Code YELLOW on the viewscreens around the cafeteria. Soon after, Admiral Lord T. Hood took over the broadcast and debriefed the entire Orbital Defence Line of the incoming Covenant Fleet. The 22nd ODST Unit quickly made their way towards the armoury, wearing their tactical gear and body suits. Several Marines entered the armoury, collecting their gears and checking the equipments. All of a sudden, the entire Eritrea Station shook as if an asteroid collided with the station. The armoury automatically went into lockdown mode, trapping the ODSTs and Marines by closing all exits and windows shut. The Orbital Station's AI appeared on a mini-screen at the corner, debriefing the personnel of the Covenant Boarding Crew who had begun their operation of infiltrating the station’s Command Centre. Understood of the objective, the ODSTs and Marines gathered towards one direction and forced opened the door. From the far end of the hallway, a small pack of Covenant Grunts surprised the escaping human soldiers by spraying volleys of plasma bolts. The Marines fell to the attack: some clutched their burning chest while others just died on the floor. The ODSTs responded and countered the attack. After the short battle, the ODSTs gathered the wounded and brought them to the Infirmary. They then made their way towards the Command Centre using the elevator. All of a sudden, the power went off and the elevator stopped at its track. The ODSTs climbed out of the elevator and entered the floor above them: Hangar Bay 4. Here, several human technicians and Marines barricaded the blast doors and attempted to board the Pelican. Blocking the exit, a Phantom appeared and released charges of plasma bolts towards the Pelican, sending it crashing against the wall. The wall turned to rubbles as the Phantom veered away. Soon after, the barricaded blast doors imploded and a Covenant Lance appeared. The ODSTs escaped the battle through the collapsed wall due to shortage of ammunition and made their way through the infirmary and towards the Command Centre. There, they encountered two Minor Elites guarding the entrance of the Command Centre. Successful in killing the Elites, they stumbled upon more troubling encounter: a Covenant Bomb in the middle of the Command Centre. They carefully paced towards the Covenant Bomb and analysed its configuration, trying to turn the detonation off. However, two Covenant Lances appeared from the sides and released volleys of plasma bolts towards the ODSTs, trapping them in the middle. The Orbital Station’s AI activated its internal defence system, diverting the Covenants’ attention to the sentries, allowing the ODSTs to escape from the Command Centre. As a final mode of transportation, the ODSTs sprinted towards the Hangar Bay 4 and escaped from the station via HEV. The Orbital Station’s AI broadcast its final message before the station blow up: Goodbye! Atmospheric Entrance performing a HALO.]] DATE: October 20th, 2552 LOCATION: Earth Orbital Defence Space Zone Corporal held onto the controls of the HEV. The situation grew intense every feet they dropped: several transmissions from the UNSC Say My Name and UNSC In Amber Clad were received by the HEV's communication system, briefing the Corporal of the approaching danger. Outside the HEV's petite window, the Corporal observed a Marathon-class Cruiser burning through the atmosphere. Several Covenant Seraphs flew passed by, escorting a damaged Covenant Cruiser. A final transmission filled the HEV: Welcome Home, to Earth. Then, silence filled in. Ground Deployment DATE: October 20th, 2552 LOCATION: Kilifi Disoriented and injured, the Corporal climbed out of the HEV and checked the available gears equipped onboard. Satisfied, the Corporal activated the emergency beacon on his body suit and slowly marched towards the nearest city. The Covenant had successfully passed through the Orbital Defense Line and invaded Earth. En route, several Longswords flew over the horizon and bright lights emerged. A shockwave swooped past the Corporal and its surroundings. Minutes later, a Longsword returning from its attack run crashed thousand yards away from the Corporal position. Phantoms then began their insertion from the stratosphere. The Corporal continued the journey and stumbled upon a UNSC Convoy which was en route to reinforce New Mombasa via Mombasa Underground Highway Network. The convoy, based on the plasma trailing, was attacked by Covenant Forces. Tens of Marines and civilians laid dead on the ground, burning. The sight of it was horrifying and dreadful. It reminded of how superior the Covenant was. patrolled around the convoy in search of survivors and potential enemies. A figure sprang out of nowhere and knocked down the Corporal. The aggressor then relieved herself and apologised. Standing in front of the Corporal were Private Alexandria Mendez and Private Yung Hyuk Lee, two of the members of the 22nd ODST Unit. Both of the ODSTs saluted the Corporal and informed about their situation and status after the escape from Eritrea Station. The ODSTs then boarded a working Warthog and drove into the Mombasa Underground Highway Network. Halo 3 To be continued... 17th Unit Theatre First Battle of Earth To be continued... Gameplay Squad The most important feature of the game is that the player will control squads of ODST units. Every ODSTs has different speciality and strategy in choosing a weapon can be a big impact in gameplay. The producer claimed that controlling the squads will be very easy and would automatically find cover by going behind a Scorpion or just using the natural terrain. Interface The game features systems almost similar to its brothers, though there were a few changes in interfaces and user options. For example, the shield bar has been removed from the game and will be replaced with an armour pressure system. The new armour pressure system views the amount of damage it can withstand before solely presenting the initial damage on the user. Also, this marks the return of the MedKit, a tool which made its first appearances in Halo: Combat Evolved. Multiplayer The game also features a multiplayer mode for deathmatch and capture the flag gameplay, with Xbox Live support for 16 players on the Xbox. A new feature added to the game (Absent from its brothers) is the ability to revive fallen squad members if they were temporarily paralysed. Campaign The campaign consists of 12 levels (11 playable + 1 tutorial/bonus level). All levels are in chronological order, starting from the start of the First Battle of Earth (Halo 2) till the end of the Battle of the Ark (Halo 3). Appearances Characters UNSC Faction *22nd ODST Unit **Victor-17 (Corporal ) **Victor-11 (Lance Corporal Christiaan van Zyl) **Victor-03 (Private Yung "Young" Hyuk Lee) **Victor-20 (Private Alexandria "Alex" Mendez) *17th ODST Unit **Oscar-14 (Private Jeremiah M. Gail) **Oscar-15 (Private First Class John Jarred Jr.) **Oscar-19 (Corporal Harvey "The Joker" Lynn) **Oscar-20 (Lance Corporal Ivan Shukhov) **Oscar-27 (Private First Class Seth "Shammerai" Wholf ) *Staff Sergeant Nolan Byrne *UNSC AI MIL ALY 0137-5 Aliya *Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson URF Faction *URF Commander Isaac Ryes Covenant Faction *Prophet of Disdain *Commander Lepidus Other Characters UNSC Faction *UNSC Marine Infantryman **UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Troopers **UNSC Marine Dropship Pilots *Office of Naval Intelligence Personnel URF Faction *URF Infantryman **URF Special Forces Unit **URF Insurrectionist Covenant Before the Covenant Civil War *Sangheili *Mgalekgolo *Unggoy *Jiralhanae *Kig-yar *Yanme'e *Lekgolo *Special Purpose Sniper *Alien Trooper *Stalker Flood *Standard Forms **Infection Form **Combat Form **Carrier Form *Pure Form **Tank Form **Stalker Form **Ranged Form Forerunner *Sentinel *Constructor *Guardian Sentinel Features Weapons Known Weapons within the Game: United Nations Space Command Standards * BR55HB SR Battle Rifle * MA5B/MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System * M6C Personal Defence Weapon System * M7-M7S/Caseless Sub-Machine Gun * M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade * M19 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher * M90 Close Assault Weapon System * SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle * MA5K Carbine (Mk. I and Mk. II) * C1-04 OCG Non-Usable * Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (Available in Campaign only) Support Weapons * M247 GPMG/AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun * Missile Pod (LAU-65D/SGM-151) * Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon (Plasma Cannon) Covenant Standards * Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade (Plasma Grenade) * Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol (Plasma Pistol) * Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle (Plasma Rifle) * Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (Covenant Needler) * Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon (Covenant Fuel Rod Cannon) * Type-17 Anti-Armour Weapon (Covenant Demolition Assault Rifle) * Type-50 Sniper Rifle System (Covenant Beam Rifle) * Type-51 Carbine (Covenant Carbine) * Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon (Plasma Cannon) * Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade (Spike Grenade) * Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary Grenade (Incendiary Grenade) Non-Usable * Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword (Energy Sword) * Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer (Gravity Hammer) * Type-25 Grenade Launcher (Brute Shot) Equipments * Cellular Optical Particle Imaging (C.O.P.I.) * USNC Weapon Ref.#31 (Gel-Drop) * TR/9 Anti-personnel Mine Non-Usable * Flare * Regenerator * Deployable Cover * Power Drainer * Radar Jammer Vehicles Known Vehicles within the game: UNSC * M12 Warthog LRV (Anti Infantry) * M12G1 Warthog LAAV (Anti Armour) * M831 TT Warthog (Troop Transport) * M274 Mongoose ULATV * M808B Scorpion MBT * M101A Tarantula Light Tank * M801A Rhino SBT Non-Usable * Elephant * D77-TC Pelican Dropship ** D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship * D41-TC Snowhawk Dropship * Albatross Heavy Dropship * C709 Longsword Fighter-Interceptor * AV-14 Hornet * Sparrowhawk * Mythos Covenant Standards * Chopper * Ghost * Wraith * Anti-Air Wraith * Spectre * Prowler * Shadow Non-Usable * Phantom * Banshee * Seraph Fighter-Interceptor * Scarab Halo: Side Factions Multiplayer Maps It has been noted that a total of 3 Map Expansion will be release 7 months after the initial sales begun. Each expansion would have a total of 3 new additional maps, featuring new gameplay capability and special user interactions, with some offering a revisit to old maps of the Halo franchise. With the Forge feature, objects usable for pure fun can be added to enhance the gameplay or just for machinima use. Halo: The Covenant There are several rumours flying through the cyberspace of an add-on package of Halo: Side Factions. It was said that the player would control a Covenant soldier, possibly an Elite with the rank of the Ossoona. In addition, several claimed that it will give more detailed information about the Covenant during the invasion of the third planet from the Sun. No other information is available. Appearance Service Tags Like its brother, the Service Tag is how you and your teammates can be identified quickly on the battlefield, instead of the long names and complex number combination. The service Tag is comprised of two letters followed by three numbers. A few examples of Service Tags are ST107 and GS343. Armour Customization There are two player models which you can choose from, the standard ODST biped or the Rebel biped. Each model has several armour customization, though none of them have any special effects during gameplay. The Armour Customization is fairly different from Halo 3's Armour Permutation as it only provides add-on attachments such as Radio Backpack (Body), Biofoam pack (Legs), Scope Gear (Head), Combat Knife (Arms). This feature gives a newer look for the ODSTs from being the standard form. HUD The HUD (Head-Ups Display) contains the following readouts: * A gauge tracking the quantity of ammunition available for weapons carried. * A motion tracker (Up to 25m). * A counter tracking the number and type of Grenades carried. * A targeting reticule. * Acknowledgement lights from other members of the wearer's team. * Maps and information uploaded over the wearer's TACCOM. * A Fiber Optic Probe is installed to integrate Tactical Situation. * The Pressure Armour Bar is located at the top center of the helmet. Forge The Forge is an "object editor" that can be used to edit multiplayer maps. The Halo: Side Factions' version allows more freedom to edit/make maps than its brothers. In Forge, you can edit objects, spawn points, weapons, vehicles, scenery objects and even alter the properties of the objects within the map. While in Forge Mode, the editor would take form of a Monitor, similar to those of Halo 3's Forge mode. Due to its relatively huge map size, Bungie added a new feature to the Forge Mode; the ability to change the environment of the map (Tundra, Desert, Taiga, etc.) and creation of simple defensive structures (Bunker, Armory Room, etc). This provides a larger degree of freedom for multiplayer matches as well as excellent visual enhancement for Machinima production. Theatre Similar to Halo 3's, the Theatre mode allows players to save films from the Campaign, Multiplayer, and Forge, and also get film clips and screenshots. However, the ability to go beyond maps (otherwise known as glitching out of maps) has been fixed. Soundtrack The Halo: Side Factions OST was composed by newcomer, Justin R. Durban along with the help of Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori. Within the Soundtrack, many songs returned from Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 3 and had been rerecorded to suit the new atmosphere of the ODSTs. It comes in a two-disc set featuring all the music heard in-game. Newly Added Please note that all of the listed songs are under CreativeCommons and are not to be used for neither commercial nor personal use unless given the permission to do so. For more information, contact here. *The Master and The Chief *The Spartans *Smuggler's Ransom (Saving a Hostage) *CTW Battle Movement 1 *CTW Battle Movement 2 *Blastpit *Anomalous Materials *WGH Topside Concept / Storyboards / Render Image:HSF-ONI.jpg|A final render of ONI Base Alpha Image:HSF-Church.jpg|A concept art for the Campaign Level Image:HSF-Chamber.jpg|A concept art for the Campaign Level Image:HSF-Bay.jpg|A concept art for the Campaign Level Image:HSF-Armoury.jpg|A final render of Armory Section D Image:HSF-Spartan.jpg|A storyboard concept on the Installation 05 Image:HSF-Epitaph.jpg|A final render of Forerunner Monument Image:HSF-Dropship.jpg|UNSC Marines ready to be deployed into battle Image:HSF-Airassault.jpg|Talon Fighters en route to Cleveland Image:HSF-Tank.jpg|A concept of the Rhino SBT Image:HSF-Hallway.jpg|A Forerunner Hallway Concept Image:HSF-ODSTs.jpg|An unknown ODST unit securing the area Image:HSF-ODST.jpg|The 17th ODST Unit patrolling around Base H107. Image:HSF-Hunter.jpg|A Hunter shielding itself from the Marine's firing Image:ODST1.png|Sketch Concept of the ODST Related Articles *UNSC Munitions Archive *Halo: Side Factions Teaser Trailer Category:Subtank